The Three Musketeers (Sasunaru AU)
by gmbnaru
Summary: She coughed, her chakra flickering before truly dying out on the onyx-eyed boy that was covered in a mix of his and others blood. “Naru… to.” she choked out, before falling over onto her almost dead teammate. In this, Naruto felt her chakra move close to dying out. "Kurama!”
1. chapter 1

"Kurama! I need your help please, even with Sakura's healing his chakra is fading." Naruto yelled, staring at his old friends as they slowly faded. Sakura had a trail of blood coming from her mouth, and head. Their fight had truly taken a toll on her. She was covered in mostly her, and Sasuke's blood. Her vest was torn and the soles of her sandals felt worn to the point where they were as thin as a piece of paper.

Now Sasuke. He was in bad condition. He'd taken the most damage from their fight. His entire shirt was basically gone, save for a few scraps of it that got left behind. His pants were also torn in quite a few places. Don't ask anyone where his belt or anything else went because no one would be able to tell you. (They're pretty sure Kaguya destroyed it for her own enjoyment.

She coughed, her chakra flickering before truly dying out on the onyx-eyed boy that was covered in a mix of his and others blood.

"Naru… to." she choked out, before falling over onto her almost dead teammate. In this, Naruto felt her chakra move close to dying out.

"Kurama!" Naruto desperately cursed being born a jinchuuriki and not being able to heal without causing harm at this moment. Why couldn't he just help his friends? Naruto then realized - he felt Kurama taking over.

"Kurama! This isn't the time to try this, dammit!" Naruto crawled his way to his friends, if they were dying then fuck it, so was he. He didn't care if he had to take Sasuke's discarded blade and stab himself. As he felt Kurama fully take over, he promised the bastard he'd die a slow and painful fucking death, praying on the Uzumaki when he was this weak, mentally.

He watched as Kurama used his body to make a seal. Using the blood from his friends who were seconds away from their own deaths. _Please just trust me, Kit. I'm only trying to help you._

Naruto kept his screaming though, kept yelling at Kurama for even daring to call him Kit when the demon fox was betraying him like this. _I'm sorry kit, I hope they make it through this._

And then right as he felt Sasuke's chakra splutter as it tried to keep him alive, he saw Kurama go to press down on the seal he'd been making with one hand, and holding on to Sasuke and Sakura with the other. And then-

Well, then it was dark.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto, had dealt with a lot of shit.

He'd dealt with his parents leaving him an orphan, being born a jinchuuriki to a demon fox, being outcasted by everyone almostever.He'd dealt with his best friend leaving. Then his best friend trying to kill him- like, every Tuesday. Then a fucking ninja world war. The mother of chakra killing about _everyone_ he loves.

What he had not dealt with, however. Was said demon fox betraying him, and then his chakra ripping from his body and morphing with one eerily familiar.

Ya see, for context. Kurama loved Naruto. He would literally die before admitting it, the proud bastard, but he truly did care for the boy. It wasn't just a bijuu and his jinchuuriki, it was two people who had bonded over the fact that they shared the same vessel. Kurama would never betray the boy, not without being forced to, at least.

Kurama, sadly was the reason that Naruto couldn't heal his friends. Because of the nine-tails chakra conflicting too much with said task. But dammit Kurama had some other ideas. One of the other tails had once told him of a seal, that was way too damn powerful for anyone to do but it was said to reverse time by taking your chakra and ripping it back.

So, being desperate to not wanna see the only person in his depressing life he'd really truly cared for suffer, Kurama tried the damn seal. He didn't know if it would work, or if Sasuke and Sakura would survive it, since they'd be ripped back too and their chakra was quite drained. Or shit, if he was even powerful enough to do the damn thing. But dammit, he figured he'd try it.

Now, imagine his surprise when _his_ chakra was ripped back too. Shit, imagine how he felt when instead of being morphed with this times chakra, he was pulled into the mental plain to stare at another version of himself.

This is where he realized the seal _may have fucked up… just a tad bit._

Dazed. That would be the word to describe what Naruto felt right now. He could feel everything burning, literally every damn thing. His chakra was fluctuating at intense speeds and for some reason Kurama's felt a lot different, like, a lot.There was also more of his chakra which made no damn sense.

What also didn't make sense was how he could feel two bodies on either side of him. Their chakra extremely familiar to him. He braced himself. He must've passed out from exhaustion or some shit. Which meant they were still on the battlefield and Sasuke and Sakura were dead next to him… this would've made sense. Had it not been for the fact that in his right ear he could hear Sasuke's shallow breathing and his left arm was being gripped by the very strong hands of Sakura.

His eyes shot open. And yeah, there were the two people he'd saw die in front of him, they were clutching onto him. Wait. Hold on, no. Quite a few _very wrong_ things were happening in this scene.

For one, this was not the battlefield or even close to the battlefield where him and his comrades had went against Kaguya. No. This was a cosy room painted in what everyone had decided to call _"Naruto orange"_. The room looked huge, and by that, Naruto meant basically the size of his long forgotten apartment living room mixed with the kitchen.

For two, last he checked he was wearing the tattered remains of his normal orange attire. But now it seemed he was in basic shorts and an orange t-shirt.

For three, call him mentally unstable -a title that probably fit well after all the fucked up shit he had seen this past oh- I dunno- his entire life? But he _never_ remembered having a tail. Okay, he sort of had one in any of his tailed beasts forms. But he wasn't in any of his tailed beasts forms. Kurama's chakra wasn't being used at all -though it was still strangely fluctuating-. So, _what the fuck?_

He could see a fluffy orange tail curled around Sasuke's leg,feelthe fabric of his pants somehow. Though he didn't know where the sense was coming from, seeing as the appendage was unfamiliar to him.

It was the same thing with his other two teammates. They were a lot shorter, dressed a lot differently than he last remembered. (Sasuke was literally barely clothed last he checked.) Sakura had red shorts on, and a baby pink tank top that almost fully covered the shorts. While Sasuke was wearing dark grey sweatpants, and a long sleeve black shirt- was that- was that the Uchiha crest? From where Naruto sat, he could see the very side of red and white on the boys right shoulder. Looking and feeling, he could feel a long fluffy thing, he assumed was _another_ tail laid over his midsection. Looking at Sasuke he saw two black fluffy triangles poking out from the boys hair. Something was veryveryfucking wrong here.

Despite the obvious changes in _literally everything around him_ -he could feel a sigh of relief leave his body. Sasuke wasn't dead. Sakura wasn't dead. Everything else was wrong in the world but, _dammit_ ,he still had them. Even if Kakashi sensei never returned- and everyone else was stuck under Infinite tsukuyomi- _at least they were okay_. He could live with himself a little more knowing he hadn't failed them too. It was quite selfish to think this way, but Naruto would do anything to know the tiny family he had made for himself -even if a few members were missing- was still breathing.

He didn't realize he had tears falling down his face until a slightly tanned hand brushed them away. In this, he'd noticed the death grip on his arm had lessened considerably. When looking up he saw kind, gentle, minty green eyes staring at him with concern.

"Naru… where are we?" hearing her voice say the same word it had when she had passed out on Sasuke's body back on that battlefield, it did something to him. He broke out crying, moving so both of his arms were clung to Sakura's now tiny form. She was still big, but not the Sakura he was used to.

She didn't say anything, just clinging to him as tight as he was her. Both of them had tears rolling down their faces in steady streams. However, not many sobs came -though the occasional one did. They were trained shinobi, but their fight was over, for now. They were allowed to mourn their losses. After awhile, it became them just _clinging_ to another. Like if they were to let go the other would go back to their dying state on the battlefield.

Once they had realized the other wasn't going anywhere, they pulled apart. Sakura couldn't believe she was alive, really. Last she checked she was putting all her strength into healing Sasuke's wounds, making sure she stabilized him. Then everything had went dark, she had probably passed out from exhaustion. But she'd felt Sasuke's chakra splutter and then Naruto's spike- then she woke up to Naruto staring at her and the raven with tears flowing freely.

"I don't- I don't know what's happened. Kurama tried taking over and then suddenly we were here. And you two were alive and I don't know how because last I checked you were literally milliseconds from death and-" Naruto was shushed by Sakura giving him a look. The look of 'you need to chill the fuck out', It was one she had given him frequently.

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts and then trying again. "Kurama feel weird. There's more of him. Also…" he took this moment to realize Sakura had two fluffy white ears poked out of her short, pink hair. He also felt a fluffy thing wrapped around his leg. Looking down, he saw a snow white tail wrapped twice around his tan skin. "I'm not sure if you've noticed. But we seem to have some uh… additions."

It took two seconds before Sakura realized what he was talking about and her mint eyes went wide. "N-Naru? You've got… fox ears…"

Wait what? Everyone else was a cat and he was a stupid fox? Like- oh. Like Kurama. Well, that made sense. Dammit.

"Fucking stupid nine tailed demon fox, having to be trapped inside of me…" he muttered, why did everyone else get to be an adorable little cat and he had to be a stupid fox!

Naruto just nodded to Sakura, noting that yeah, he already understood that part.

"I don't- I don't know what exactly Kurama did. But he took control for a minute and drew a seal -using Sasuke's blood might I add- and then it was dark. So I'm assuming he did something absolutely stupid. Because that sounds a lot like Kurama." Naruto finished his sentence with a wince, what was Kurama doing in his head that was giving him this big of a headache?

Sakura looked lost in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "That's, well that's for you to figure out later, I guess. For now, do we still have all of our abilities?" tacticlism was what kept a shinobi alive. Right now? They were in foreign territory. And wait, was Sasuke here?

Naruto thought for a moment, he wouldn't be able to activate sage mode even if he _could_."My chakra stores are probably a lot lower than normal, and taijutsu is going to be a lot harder in whatever these bodies are. But I could still probably do kage bushin, I'm not sure about my rasengan."

Sakura faintly heard what the boy said, noting another chakra in the room that was as familiar as her own. But… there was something off with it. It was Sasuke but… it was fading.

"Naruto move." Sakura cut him off as he was still talking. He looked alarmed for a moment before he too noticed Sasuke's chakra going lower and lower.

Sakura hoped to everything even with her lower chakra stores she could help heal Sasuke.

She brought her chakra focus to her hands, using all of her strength to focus in on the issue at hand. Sasuke had a broken rib that was piercing one of his lungs. For any medic-nin - (especially one trained under _Tsunade_ of all people)- this was an easy fix.

She mended the rib, and the tiny hole it had placed in his lung, but his air supply was still low. "Naru, give him mouth to mouth, now."

Naruto did as he was told. After all this he would _not_ lose Sasuke to a measly broken rib.

As he did this Sasuke's chest begun to rise and fall on its own, in quicker succession, Naruto stopped, rocking back onto his knees and resting himself on the bottoms of his feet.

Both Naruto and Sakura wanted to cry again when they felt a surge in his chakra and then saw his onyx eyes shoot open. He looked surprised and confused all at once.

Last he remembered he was silently accepting his death, knowing that even with Sakura's healing powers he would die on that battlefield. He didn't want to leave her. He _definitely_ didn't want to leave Naruto. But he had made his peace that he'd be seeing his brother, and his clan- once more.

He did not expect to wake up and see those ocean eyes he'd desperately tried to get away from for so many years - staring right back at him with flushed cheeks and unshed tears.

"Naru…" and the wind was almost knocked out of him as Naruto sprung himself onto Sasuke, gripping the boy who was much tinier than Naruto remembered in a deathly grip. Soon Sakura joined in, Naruto hugging from Sasuke's left and Sakura from his right.

Just as they had let go and almost went into the ridiculously strange sounding explanation as to where the fuck they were and - _why do I have a tail?! Dobe, what did you do!?_

The door to the unfamiliar room they were in shot open, door knob hitting an area with the tiniest dent in the wall from being opened like that frequently.

In the doorway stood another Uchiha, raven black hair pulled back into a familiar low ponytail…

Andthree tomoespinning wildly in each blood red eye. "Sasuke?! Are you alright? I felt-"

The rest of the words fell to deaf ears and shocked eyes. Because in that doorway stood the man that's _way too fresh_ blood was on Sasuke's hands.

 _Itachi Uchiha._


End file.
